Twelve
by aycee-san
Summary: America learns that a friend of England is going to die, again. Only this friend is not who he expects to be. Mentions of Doctor Who and death of a few Doctors. No Pairing, but USUK if you would like.


A few knocks were heard on the door as he quietly sipped his tea.

"You can come in," whispered England as he sat with his knees crossed and leaning back on the chair.

The door moved open quietly a head popped out from the opening. Of all people, it was the obnoxious American entering England's household on a very serene and peaceful day. The door clicked in response to being closed, but England was a bit shocked not to hear laughter or the usual 'I'm the Hero!' from America. He only heard the sound of footsteps drawing near and decreased as he was right next to him.

They stayed in silence for quite a bit of time, but neither seemed to mind. America could sense something was wrong, he knew that England should have said something about the reason America was here or why was he not usually loud or annoying by this point. Something was off, and America didn't expect him to be this way when he entered his home.

America took in a deep breath before he could talk. "You seem...different, Iggy, you look a lot more tense than usual,"

England didn't correct America on the use of his nickname, and didn't move a muscle after his statement. He set his cup of tea down but continued to look away from the American.

"I could say the same thing myself, I don't remember when you speak so quietly and calmly anymore. That's more out of the usual than I am." said England in a stern but slightly faint voice.

America could see where he meant by that, but he was almost worried about England, there was a look of sadness and anger in his eyes that he couldn't figure out.

"That's only because you don't seem like yourself today like you normally do. Something's bothering you, and it's already past July the Fourth. What's going on with you?" America crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

England coughed a few times and raised his hand to his mouth.

"No, not about that. Nothing to do with that." England explained as a few drops of blood escaped his mouth. He wiped the blood away with his sleeve and sighed in disgust.

"Is it with France? Spain? Russia? Me?" there was a few countries America could name that might have caused England to be this way, including himself.

The Briton shook his head. "No, doesn't have to do with any of the other nations," America blinked his eyes and was now confused at this point.

The room was filled with silence once again but after a while England stood up from his chair and walked over to a window. He could see tiny droplets of rain falling from the sky and touching the smooth glass as it poured down.

England broke the silence in the room. "I've just been thinking about this someone, a friend of mine, and he's... going away for a while...again,"

"Where's he going to?" questioned America as he went closer to where England was standing.

"He's leaving...forever. He's going to die in a way." England still kept the stern voice from earlier despite talking about the death of someone who must have been close with him.

America placed a hand on England's shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sorry for your loss, but why did you become friends with a _human_? You know we can't do that, right?"

He turned around to face the American in front of his and a slight smile appeared on his face.

"America, he's _not_ human. Nor is he an imaginary friend, and he's going away."

Now America was confused in the situation he was in.

"So, he's some sort of alien?"

"Kind of, he looks like a human so don't expect him to be like your alien friend." England faced the window yet again and looked deep in thought as he watched the rain fall from the gray clouds surrounding the atmosphere.

"Why is he going to die? How do you know it?" America asked with his hands in his his pockets.

"He's not exactly going to _die, _but in a way he is. Shall I explain this all to you?" England said as he gestured for America to stand next to him by the window.

"Sure, I guess." he moved slowly to England's side and waited for England to explain all of this to him.

He took in small breaths before he could start.

"This man is somewhat like us. Every nation can't die unless the population has vanished or there really is no more of that country. When we get injured by an accident or by an attack from another country, we heal quickly almost like it never happened. On the other hand, this man can't die, but when he gets injured or is on the verge of dying, he becomes a new person."

America looked back at England after what he had just said.

"What do you mean by 'a new person'?" he asked quietly so he could find his answer. He was curious about who this man was and wanted to know more about him.

"A new person. He regenerates and he has a different body each time he does. His personality can change quite a bit but it is possible to tell that he is the same person. He's older than most countries, including you. He's about 900 years old, and he has regenerated eleven times so far. He is like this because he is a Time Lord, in other words he is a time traveller. He can travel through space and time using a machine known as his Tardis. On the outside it's an old phone box that you would normally see in the streets of London, but on the inside it is much bigger. Control panels and buttons and switches that can transport you to any place in the universe an back to the past or ahead in the future."

The American stood there in wonder and bewilderment at his explanation. This man seemed so interesting compared to most nations. Why doesn't England talk about him or introduce him to other nations?

"He sounds so cool! Why don't the nations know about your friend?" the annoying and loud America England knew resurfaced again. Great, and he was starting to get used to the more calm America.

England stared down at the ground beneath him and didn't look away. "He doesn't expose his secret to many people, only a handful of people in the world knows who he is. These people can travel with him and go to distant worlds and different time periods and help him whenever he needs their help. They protect the citizens in our world and in other worlds when another form of alien attacks or threatens for danger. But to answer your question straight forward, he doesn't want so many people to know about him because..."

He broke off from his sentence. England looked back up with the sight of the window in front of him.

"He knows that sooner or later they will all go away. They will grow old, have families of their own, and will soon be in death. And him? He can't die, he knows that, so he won't try. He never likes to say goodbye."

"He can never die? Doesn't he have a limit for his regenerations?"asked America with the words spilling out from his lips.

England shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know about that. For all we know, he could live forever without any chance at death,"

For a moment, America felt sympathetic for this guy. This person that they were talking about might not be able to die in his entire lifetime, and will watch everyone around him die with husbands,wives,children, and families that he could probably never live out with. At least the countries have a _chance_ at dying, although it would be difficult to be rid of a nation for good.

"This man must've been through a lot, hasn't he?" America muttered under his breath loud enough for England to hear.

"Yes, when we first met, I didn't know so much about him, so it was a surprise when I never met him again. Well, at least before his regeneration occurred. He came back and I almost didn't recognize him at first. He looked so much different than before, but it was still him. He would always leave and when I saw him again, he had a new face." A smile reappeared on England's face, and America could see it slowly turn into a frown as England remembered his past with the strange man.

"If he was going to regenerate again, why do you seem so sad? He'll still live, just with a different appearance, right?" America asked with a worried tone in his voice.

England turned his head to face the American. "The question you asked before, about a limit to his regenerations, I'm afraid that maybe there is and that he's only a few away from reaching his actual death. And if there was no limit, I was one of the only people he was able to go to when he had no one around him. I was always around, so we both never lost touch."

"Did you ever want to go with him? Travel along with him for all time?" England flinched at the very thought of that. He stared directly into America's eyes and the Brit thought about what his answer would be.

"In all honesty, yes I did. I did want to go with him sometimes and leave this world at some times. But I knew that I would be leaving a lot here. It may not seem like it, but I would miss a lot of people, especially you, America."

America held his mouth open in shock. "Really?"

He closed his eyelids and put on a smile. "Yeah, I would,"

His face blushed a few shades of red before he could speak again. "Well, it means a lot that you would say that, Iggy,"

England made a soft chuckle and looked back out the window. "I wish that I could see him more often. I haven't seen him in about a few years, and that was after his eleventh regeneration."

"So this will be this twelfth, but how do you know he's going to die? We can stop his death, you know?" America said with an energetic voice.

England let out a sigh and shook his head. "We can't, he's going to regenerate soon and there's nothing we can do."

Frantic cries were heard by America. "But why?"

England placed a hand on the window and breathed heavily. "I saw him die inside my mind. A vision of his death."

America widened his eyes. "What?"

The Englishman raised his eyes back to America. "I had a dream about his death, each time before he regenerates again. It still haunts me whenever I receive a dream of his death. I used to be in your position, wanting to stop him from dying again, but I knew that I couldn't stop it."

More silence came afterwards. America didn't know what to say next, it was a bit obvious that England didn't want to talk about this man anymore, but he wanted to know more. He was just too curious.

"How is he going to die?" the words blurted out from his lips."You don't have to answer,"

"I rather not I talk about it, I keep on replaying his death over and over again and I don't want to be reminded of it."

Now America felt terrible for bringing up that question. He facepalmed a few times and called himself _'idiot' _inside his head.

"I can tell that you're concerned America. You're the only person who I've told about him, and I'm glad that I could finally say that to someone I can really trust with." A slight smile came on his face.

America felt a surge of relief and joy inside him. He grinned and asked England one last question about the mysterious and amazing man.

"What's his name?"

England paused for a moment. "He doesn't really have a name, but he is called by something else,"

"And that is?"

"The Doctor. He's the Doctor. That's what you address him by. Don't ask why, I'm not sure myself."

America nodded in acknowledgement, staring off at the window just like England.

"The Doctor must one amazing dude," sighed America as the rain started to slow down into a soft drizzle.

"He is, you would've liked him. You two would have been good pals," England replied with slight fog forming on the windows.

"Yeah, but I already have a pal to be with," said America as he nudged England's arm with his shoulder.

England could only stare into the American's eyes and smile deeply.

"In my eyes, you could be a lot more stranger than the Doctor himself, America," a happy and joyous tone escaped through England's lips, causing America to be shocked from his unusual mood.

"But that's because I'm not the Doctor, I'm the hero after all!" England continued to laugh more from what America had just said.

He only sighed and turned to face America. "You should meet him one day,well,after he regenerates yet again,"

America smiled in return. "I would like that."

They didn't speak after that. The two nations watched the rain pour down and disappear with the clouds becoming a clear grey.

England dazed off into the greyish clouds and knew one thing that he was sure of.

Both the Doctor and America mean so much to him.

They were two people that time couldn't break them apart.

And nothing will ever change that.

* * *

**Another oneshot done now including Doctor Who! I know I'm late with saying this but the 50th Anniversary Special was AMAZING.  
But this only means that we're just this close to the end of the Eleventh Doctor...  
I didn't want to mention _how _the 11th Doctor died when America had asked, so who knows what could happen...**

**I'm still getting used to all the characters and the plot of Doctor Who so if I got something wrong, I apologize and please tell me so I could update it...**

**Please favorite/review if you enjoyed!**

**Hetalia and Doctor Who do not and will never belong to me.**

**If they did, it would be **

**Hetalia: Yaoi pairings in every episode**

**Doctor Who: The Tenth Doctor to never leave in the first place. **

**(Yeah, favorite Doctor was Tennant, but I still love Smith.)**


End file.
